¿Y mi maleta?
by AliceFerBells
Summary: Bella viaja a Paris por trabajo, y Edward lo hace de vacaciones ambos con maletas prestadas y exactamente iguales, ¿qué pasa cuando se confunden y uno obtiene la maleta del otro?
1. ¡Me voy a Paris!

¿Y mi maleta?

Cap. 1 ¡Me voy a Paris!

P.O.V. Bella

Una hora más aquí y me volvería loca, escuchar otra vez la voz de mi jefa, y …, no mejor controlate Bella, ahora concentrate en este artículo, ¿en qué estaba?

-Srta. Swan, venga a mi oficina- otra vez mi jefa, Tanya Denali, la odio, todo el día dando ordenes, sus hermanas Irina y Kate son geniales, pero ella es una vieja amargada y menopaúsica, supongo que nadie nunca ha querido salir con ella.

Entre a su oficina y tenía cara de digusto, fuera lo que fuera que estaba pensando no era agradable.

-Srta. Swan, dadas las circunstancias de que la Srta. Weber se lastimo el pie esta mañana, por circunstancias desconocidas se me ha ordenado decirle que asistirá a Paris, como enviada especial por parte de esta compañía, y realizará un reportaje completo sobre la semana de la moda, partirá mañana por la mañana.-

¡¿Qué?, que yo voy a ir a Paris,! ¡tengo que ir a empacar!

Llegué a mi apartamento muy ilusionada, voy a ir a Paris, ¡Paris!, a la semana de la moda.

Cuando entre Alice se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista de moda, Alice es mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí, la revista de modas para la que trabajo la contrato para tomar fotografías durante una sesión de fotos de un artista que no conocía, y yo iba a realizar el artículo sobre ella, la verdad yo no hubiera contratado a nadie más, despúes de todo Alice es una de las mejores fotografas del mundo, realmente es una aficionada a las compras y la moda, al final no pude aguantar las ganas y le dije:

-¡Alice, me voy a Paris!- Alice levanto la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo, y empezó a brincar como loca sobre su asiento, bien debí suponer que tendría una reacción así, despúes de todo es Alice.

-¡Vas a ir, vas a ir!-

-¡Si Alice voy a ir!-

-¿Tanya te mando?-

-Ya parece que esa loca me iba a mandar, me va a mandar a mi porque no tenía a nadie más a quien mandar, Angela se lastimo el pie y no puede ir-

-Te voy a ayudar a empacar- ay no esa mirada en Alice no es buena.

Tengo que aceptar que empacar con Alice no fue tan malo, despúes de todo ella es la que sabe de moda, tuvo que prestarme una maleta porque en la mía no cabía todo lo que ella me quería mandar.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, mañana iba a ser un largo día.


	2. Les juro que estoy bien

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de Crepúsculo, yo solo hago historia con los personajes.

¿Y mi maleta?

Cap. 2 Les juro que estoy bien

P.O.V. Edward

Decir que la semana fue estresante era quedarse corto, para empezar no dormí en total más de 5 horas, despúes estuve con una paciente que sinceramente estaba LOCA! Era por lo menos una señora de 70 años, que estaba coqueteando conmigo, por Dios Santo!. Y despúes de eso conocí a su hijo, que por lo visto pertenecía al otro bando, bueno por fin el fin de semana que dedicaré a pasarlo solo y en paz.

-¡Eddie!- grito Emmett

-¡Emmett!, alguna vez has aprendido a tocar la puerta- le conteste

-Querido hermanito, para eso tengo una llave- me contesto

-Pero si yo nunca te di una llave- le respondí

-No, pero las dejaste olvidadas un día en mi casa, no pensabas que dejaría pasar la oportunidad- ¡demonios!

-En fin, necesitabas algo- pregunte

-Nop, la verdad no, solo quería pasar a verte, y tal vez molestar un poco, pero Ed que te paso, pareciera que no has dormido en meses- me reprendio

-Resulta Emmett que he estado trabajando, la palabra te suena- y Emmett hizo un puchero

-Me lastimas hermanito, pero la verdad, no te gustaría realizar un viaje a Paris, con todo pagado de vacaciones, porque la verdad pienso que necesitas unas, y pensandolo, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te fuiste de vacaciones?- me pregunto

-Fui de vacaciones el, mmmm, espera, mmmm, bueno no me acuerdo, pero ¿a qué te refieres con irme a Paris?-

-Ay hermanito, que te parece que yo te regale un viaje a Paris, y me cuentas que tal te va, ¿qué piensas?- me pregunto

-¿Tu? Me estas invitando a Paris, no será un plan con maña tuyo, no sé ¿para hacer fiestas en mi casa?- le pregunte

-Como crees hermanito, me ofendes- me dijo Emmett

-Pero a final de cuentas, tendría que pedir mis vacaciones, y encargar a Herman, mi perro, y cancelar mis reuniones- le conteste

-Parece que no me conoces ya resolví todos esos problemas para ti, yo cuidaré al perro, y llame al hospital- Emmett siempre iba un paso adelante, no se como le hace, algún día le preguntaré.

-Bueno está bien, ahora tu tendrás que ayudarme a hacer mis maletas, para el viaje, y por cierto ¿cuando viajo?-

P.O.V. Emmett

Vaya que estuvo cerca que me descubriera, hacer sus maletas vale la pena para quedarme con su casa por una semana y hacer fiestas para conocer a chicas. Wiiiii! Lo logre, lo logre….


	3. ¿Así son los aereopuertos?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la genio que invento Crepúsculo, lamentablemente yo no.

Cap. 3 ¿Así son los aereopuertos?

P.O.V. Bella

Me desperte con el sonido de mi nombre dicho de distintas formas, desde gritando, hasta en susurros, y que mejor respuesta a dicha acción que: Alice.

Despúes de empacar ayer, Alice me hizo prometer que le contaría todo, pero lo que es TODO, acerca del viaje, desde nuevas tendencias, hasta fotos de los modelos más guapos, incluso me dijo una vez que si había uno que me gustará que consiguiera su telefóno, y me dejo en paz hasta que le dije que iba a ir por trabajo, y despúes de todo ella me conocía, a veces yo podía ser demasiado timída.

Me levante de mi cama, y Alice me mando a bañarme, tan pronto como salí, empezó a arreglarme, me rizo el cabello, y lo sujeto con dos prendedores, de color azul, y me vistio, con un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado, una blusa azul, con un bonito decorado de flores, y una chamarra café, y me maquillo, debía aceptar que me ve[ia muy bien.

Alice me había elaborado una hoja con las distintas combinaciones que podía realizar con toda la ropa que llevaba, bueno la experta en moda era ella, ¿porqué no hacerle caso?

Salí de mi hogar 2 horas antes de que partiera el vuelo, me despedí de Alice, quien me prometio llamarme todas las noches, la verdad no entendí muy bien para que, pero en fin subí al auto y me dirigí al aereopuerto, mi avión despegaba a las 11:30 de la mañana.

Cuando llegué al aereopuerto, vi que estaba abarrotado, había gente por donde quiera, unos riendose, otros llorando, otros realmente enojados, por Dios Santo, ni que fuera la última vez que estas personas se iban a ver, y me hizo preguntar, ¿de verdad, así son los aereopuertos?, porque yo solamente he viajado 1 vez en mi vida, y tenía como 5 años, lo sé muy extraño, pero así fue mi infancia, lo que me lleva a recordar amis padres, personas llenas de amor por si mismas, que siempre están ahí por el otro, lo que me llevo a pensar que yo quería a alguien así, con quien compartir mi vida, y poder formar una familia.

Chequé mis maletas, pase por seguridad, y llegué a la sala donde iba a esperar que mi vuelo saliera. Decidí sentarme y leer un libro de mientras, y cuando me sente note a un chico sentado al otro lado de la sala, con cabello color bronce, alto, y musculoso, deje de mirarlo, probablemente ya tendría novia.

-Pasajeros del vuelo California-Paris favor de abordar por la puerta 3- bien, aquí vamos.

Viajaría en primera clase gracias a la compañía, así que me senté, me relaje, me coloqué los audifonos de mi Ipod, y me preparé para esta gran aventura


End file.
